


如无意外

by KabaKun



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Precious Peter Parker, Superheroes, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 19:23:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21166637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KabaKun/pseuds/KabaKun
Summary: 托尼和彼得前往泰坦星途中的所见所闻。





	如无意外

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mushan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mushan/gifts).

> 赠安如山❤

不出意外的话，一小时五十六分钟后就能到达泰坦星，拥有一件魔法斗篷的法师说道。  
尽管他们将争论的声音压到最低，彼得还是听得很清楚。斯塔克先生认为他们应该事先计算好安全着陆的一万种可能，法师先生则认为这不是人类可以做到的，他们应该将重点放在如何对付灭霸上。  
当他再一次表明自己会为了宝石而放弃同行者时，斯塔克先生没有说什么，但彼得知道他生气了。不是因为他感到自己被冒犯，而是为了彼得。  
“所以我们要做的是阻止意外发生。”  
“意外总会发生的，斯塔克。”  
彼得背对着他们，刻意不去听后面的对话，他决定运用青少年的思维方式渡过这次的难关。

飞船在跳跃点间穿梭，仪器发出的微弱噪音被彼得的超感官无限放大，像在脑袋里放了一个蜂鸣器。斯塔克先生专门为他设计的降噪耳机几乎没有起任何作用，但戴着它依旧会令彼得安心。  
毕竟斯塔克先生不可能预料到他会涉足太空。那么他在这里出现的几率到底有多大呢？  
如果他待在校巴上，此刻必定还在观赏维多利亚时代的雕塑；如果他在秃鹫事件里不幸死去，那么17A战衣将无人相赠，它会成为斯塔克先生心里永远跨不过的又一座墓碑；如果当时他粘住了轮船的所有支点，如果托尼·斯塔克没有出现在那张沙发上，如果他没有被那只变异的蜘蛛咬伤……  
然后彼得发现他至今为止的生活几乎都由意外构成，更出乎他的意料的是，他一次都没有后悔过。  
也许因为他是纽约最出色的荡网者，他擅长将任何的点连成一条平滑而坚固的线，将那些意料之外理成一张条理分明的网。  
这次也不例外。

然而，乐观的小蜘蛛现在遇到了一些单凭乐天派精神无法解决的麻烦。  
愈加强烈的失重感和剧变的温差令他作呕，他几乎无法提取噪音以外的任何声音。  
从登上飞船那一刻起，他的身体就在发出抗议，但都被危急状况暂时掩盖了，现在他被排除在对话之外，混乱的症状随即将他包围。  
“孩子，你还好吗？”  
见鬼！斯塔克先生是什么时候到他身边的？他现在看上去一定是糟糕透了，因为对方看他的眼神里尽是担忧。  
彼得唤退了人工智能耳塞，叫嚣的杂音几乎在一瞬间击穿他的耳膜。他想说些什么敷衍过去，但斯塔克先生先开口了：  
“该死，我忘了你的感官是我的无数倍，太空旅行会逼疯你体内的蜘蛛因子。过来小彼，你的战衣里有恒温装置，我教你怎样手动开启。”  
彼得迟疑地看向奇异博士，发现他已经和忠心耿耿的斗篷朋友一起，在飞船的另一边打坐了。  
“我和他的聊天结束了，”托尼一边打开彼得手上的虚拟荧幕，一边补充道：“非常愉快。”  
彼得笑着问道：“那么最后是科学胜利了，还是魔法胜利了呢？”  
“你想谁赢谁就赢了。”  
“噢，魔法万岁！但我永远爱科学。”

那是最拙劣又最大胆的表白，彼得在心里为自己感到自豪。  
他从来不敢向斯塔克先生表露哪怕一丁点的爱慕，更不敢告诉他自己就是当年在博览会上被救的孩子，即便是在这趟看似有去无回的旅程中。  
因为他深信他们会胜利，就像钢铁侠每一次拯救世界一样，过程虽然很痛苦，但最终总会化险为夷。然后他们会分别回到曼哈顿和皇后区的家，继续每月两次的见面。噢，他们的下一次战衣升级就在后天，也许等他们打赢这场仗之后，斯塔克先生还会直接带他飞回复仇者大楼；要是他愿意的话，彼得也可以用蛛网将他们荡过去。  
这是彼得能想到的最好的生活，他从未想过要更进一步，因为未知的那一方很可能意味着下坡路。

“所以，你介意跟我说说那是什么样的感觉吗？”  
彼得回过神来，发现自己在冒冷汗，他的忍耐快要到达极限了，而托尼还在努力覆写程序。  
“像是脑袋里装了一袋跳跳糖？我不是说我还在吃那个，我真的没有！或者说……像鼻涕虫钻到体内，在你的身体里变异，你为了抵抗它只能电击自己，我的蜘蛛因子就是这股电流，哈哈，那是一部电视剧里的情节，一对兄弟的抓鬼旅程……”  
托尼翻了个白眼，“你最好停下来，孩子，我说过不想再听你的那些流行文化梗了。”  
“那一集他们就是用电击法赶走了波比体内的虫子，不过我觉得会有更安全的方法，比如……”  
“搞定。”  
托尼收起程序面板时，那些刺耳的声音瞬间消退，他的体温在慢慢恢复，虽然不适感依旧存在，但起码不会使他的感官完全失常。  
“谢谢你，斯塔克先生，我感觉好多了。”  
“我的荣幸，蜘蛛男孩。”  
彼得张了张嘴，最后勉强将视线移到不相干的物体上。  
“我知道你不喜欢我总把你当孩子看待，但是有一点你要清楚，帕克先生。”  
彼得转过头看着他。  
“无论你拯救了多少人，是邻家蜘蛛男孩还是上过太空的蜘蛛侠，在我眼里，你永远还是彼得·帕克。”

彼得想说他一直都知道，但能听见那个人亲口说出来还是让他欣喜若狂。  
他相信说出这句话的人也同样明白：他永远不会甘于当钢铁侠身后的孩子。  
虽然他无法经历托尼的经历，也无从改变他们之间的温度差，但如果斯塔克先生的盔甲残破，那么他就站在他面前，为他挡下所有的炮火；如果斯塔克先生无法过上安适的生活，那他将陪他奋战到最后一刻。  
他不是完全无惧，但也从未像现在这样安心过，因为斯塔克先生的心跳声在他身旁平稳地搏动着。  
还有什么可怖的呢？世上不会有比让斯塔克先生孤军奋战更糟糕的事了，而他正和他一同飞往未知的星系，也将一同返航。

飞船终于脱离了跳跃阶段，烂漫的光景取代了冗长的黑暗。银河像晕染过度的画布，延伸着他叫不出名字的色彩，其间散落了斑斓的星尘。  
彼得曾见过纽约最美的夜晚和黄昏，但那种瑰丽不过是组成这片苍穹的一颗尘土。  
几万年前枯萎的星体穿越数万光年的距离，以一种奇艳的震撼感挤压他的心房。  
他突然想哭，那些缤纷的颜色灼烧他的泪腺、哽住他的喉咙，告诫他所有的一切最终都将成为长河里的一颗明星。  
“斯塔克先生，快看！”他在意识到之前已经喊了出声，因为当他想到星辰时，眼前便会浮现那个名字。  
但他发现斯塔克先生正盯着他的脸，他意识到可能是因为自己刚刚的声音很尖。  
抱歉，彼得低声道。  
绚烂的光彩簇拥而上，包围了他眼前的男人，似要提前牵引他坠入这瑰丽却清冷怀抱。  
彼得想拥抱他，因为他的怀抱至少是暖的。但他无法拥抱星辰。  
“太美了。”斯塔克先生看着他说。

彼得想吻他。  
所以当斯塔克先生伸出手的时候，他闭上了眼睛，但他的唇上没有等来另一个人的体温。  
他睁开眼，看见星河在对方的眼里流转，于是才意识到，斯塔克先生刚才是在观赏他眼里的壮丽景色。  
而他再也无法从这个人的眼里走出来了，那里有整个宇宙的诞生和灭亡，有全人类的欢欣和泪水，有他的无私和自卑、热爱和胆怯，他只消看一眼便历尽了一生。  
然后斯塔克先生用手臂在他的双肩轻点，男孩一下子认出那是骑士授勋仪式的一环：  
“现在你是复仇者的一员了。”  
他没有得到拥抱和亲吻，却得到了来自他的国王的宣告，对他而言有如一封来自仰慕者的情书。  
斯塔克先生揉了揉他沾满灰尘和汗水的发，准备转身走向控制台。  
“不会再有意外了，”彼得拉住他的手，“我向你保证。”

这时，飞船发出着陆的信号。  
他们同时注意到，计时器刚好停在了一小时五十六分。

（End）


End file.
